


Say My Name

by CYCLOPSCORE



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, They both deserve Violet, Violet and Luculia are the best big sisters, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYCLOPSCORE/pseuds/CYCLOPSCORE
Summary: A possibility where Amy chose to free herself and live with Violet in Leiden, and meet her other close friend. Cue a fluffy domestic relationship between the three, while still reminiscing of her sister she failed to 'save'.Not part of Amidst the Fragrant Flowers, and serves as the “prototype draft” for the story.
Relationships: Amy Bartlett | Isabella York/Luculia Marlborough/Violet Evergarden
Kudos: 34





	Say My Name

“Amy, is this water too cold?"

"No, Violet. This is just right."

"Violet... turn around, let me wash your back."

“Alright."

This was quite a common occurrence for them every time they tried to share a bath. It has been going on for two months now. Amy, scrubbing her arms with a bar of soap, wondered how it ended up like this.

It had been months since Violet returned to Leiden after the end of her three-month contract at the academy, where they both returned to their normal lives. Amy only contacted Violet through letters, to which Amy yearned to see her again in person, not wanting this faraway exchange through letters to be 'forever' as she so worried in her fairy tales. When she was ready to seek a job outside of her status as a noble, she left for Leiden, where she not only would meet her friend, but also a good career to start, though it may take months, she deduced.

She trailed back to when she first came to Leiden to pay a surprise visit to Violet, forking out all the time she could for a touching reunion, and Violet came at the train station with roses and a stark dress, having already known. Now Amy could feel like the one who was having happy tears then, while they kept on embracing at the station. Violet only had a small smile as she kept patting her at the platform, while Amy just let those tears fall freely. It was like a soldier coming home, and thankfully did not make quite a commotion. As far as Amy could tell, Violet still kept the formal and cool air like back in the academy, but was slightly more warm and open at times. Violet, as promised, stopped calling Amy 'Milady' or 'Isabella' and just called her by the original name of Amy.

She eventually met Violet's friend, Luculia, who was living with Violet around in new cottage, and also proved to be rather close to Violet, almost in the intimate sense. Amy felt jealous at first, but she eventually opened up as they really seemed close and cute together, which was not helped by how kind Luculia was, often helping Amy tour around the big city of Leiden. It seemed Amy kind of liked Luculia as well, and she could see why Violet liked, and was so open to her. Soon, they accepted each other's love, and formed an inseparable group. They would hug, share buns and kiss around gardens and parks, watching other kids declare their wishes to become Auto Memoria Dolls. Sometimes they were even dancing about. Sometimes they turned their letters to paper aeroplanes. Sometimes... Amy saw her sister amongst them. If only it weren't a mirage.

Violet and Luculia were more than willing to share a house, even a bed with Amy, and later even baths. Though at times, Luculia would still be unhappy that she wasn't the first to share a bath with Violet. Under the night, maybe they would even have a small supper under the stars, sharing rose-flavoured cookies and tea. Leiden's cold winds always got to Amy, and it was always so beautiful. They were an inseparable trio, and Amy did not even know why.

Maybe, it was their difference that made them such a close trio. Violet was cold but strong, Luculia frail but kind, and Amy herself in-between these fine lines. It was both these traits and flaws, that the three could understand each other so intricately.

Sometimes, Amy would be invited to the Postal Company to try typing letters. Needless to say, not all the letters were perfect, but Amy coped, and tried again, while those two spurred her on. Soon, she knew how to make refined letters, to the point that Violet thought she could be a good Auto Memoria Doll. Still, Amy politely refused, thinking that she had better jobs in mind.

As all that wandered in Amy's mind, two gentle hands patted on her wine red hair. "Amy, you have not been talking for a while. Are you thinking about anything?"

“Nothing, Luculia. I just spaced out for a moment.” As she snapped back to the present, Amy felt the bubbles around the bathtub, and how silken all of their hair is. Violet washes her hair under the shower head, and the bubbles cover her sleek figure. Yet there are scars as well. She had seen it before.

"Hey, Violet, do you mind if I..."Violet allows her to do so anyway, without words, only a single nod, and Amy presses her back, to soothe her small scars. She feels no pain, at least as Amy hopes. Again, this was common, and Violet was used to this all the same.

After they finished their bath, Violet and Luculia gave Amy some night clothes, and tidied the bed. It was rather hard, like a bunk bed, but was well covered by a variety of linen to soften it, and the fabric was designed with prints of roses and sunflowers on it. Amy thought that she never had felt such beds in her own noble house. Just then, Luculia comes in with a small tray of tea for all three of them. "Luculia?"

“Chamomile tea. It will help make us sleep better. Here, Violet, Amy. Take one cup." Passing one to Amy, she thinks that she has never been served before not as some maid, but from a friend. "Thank you," she said, and took a warm sip. Again, for this to be done by anyone, even her girlfriends, it was a strange feeling. It was both warm and strange. Nonetheless, she was happy.

When they finished the tea, they settled down in the bed, turned off the lights and tucked the covers behind them. But none of the three wanted to sleep. Something seemed to keep them up, even with the effects of the tea. Especially Amy. She wanted… someone to talk to. Their past… their present… their future.

"Violet... Did you remember that dance?"

Violet turned her head to Amy, who tried to find a good sleeping position. "Yes, Amy. Why did you ask? Is there something wrong."

"N-Nothing. It was just a good memory. You were holding me like a princess. It was just really cute, now that I remember."

Right at that, came silence, behind her, Violet put her arms behind Amy, and with Luculia watching. Amy felt Violet's warmth, it felt rather soothing and relaxing. Their hands soon locked together as well. Strange. Those metal hands, they were so warm. As she felt the radiance, Luculia gave a small cough, also having a question herself.

"Amy, Violet told me once... You had a sister, right? Her name was Taylor?"

That question made Amy choke a little. "She was not my sister. I found her on the streets, and took her in. If Violet had shown you my letter… you might have known. I wanted to be a mother to her."

Luculia seemed to flush a slight rosy pink, but did not show.

"Then... as Violet said, a noble made you leave her to be a replacement for their dead child. And that was how you became Isabella York?"

Amy could only make a slightly sad but firm "Yes" to that. It was a dreadful thought, but one she must swallow and admit. A cold wind came by, as winter was soon to come.

"I think I know how that feels. I often thought I couldn't help my brother at times. At least, until Violet helped me. I did tell you before, did I?"

"Violet? Was it true?" Amy became curious, briefly flushing out her melancholy.

"Yes. It was my first proper letter as an Auto Memoria Doll as well."

It was a good thing to hear for Amy, to think that Violet, or any Auto Memoria Doll could really move others with such letters. Was she fit to become one? Amy honestly did not know. She could not do anything to help others in her life, and could only be helped. Could she ever repay others?

"That's good to hear. If there are so many Dolls in this world... So many people would be..." Yet, just as Amy finished, it seems that fatigue had finally caught up, and Amy's eyes turned weary.

"I was just so scared... you would be alone... I would be too... just letters in the wind."

"I think I should be sleeping now..." Amy soon reclined deeper under her sheets, closing the baggy eyelids which surrendered to sleep, to which Violet and Luculia gave her a small kiss on the cheek, already understood, finishing with a simple word of "Goodnight" for their girlfriend.

"Goodnight..." Amy said last as she fully trailed off to sleep, but not before giving them a kiss in return. The two soon turned to each other, smiling and blushing at the same time. Luculia had some ideas.

"Violet, should we make breakfast for her tomorrow? I have some spare bread and butter."

Violet's blue eyes shine a small glimmer. "Yes. Maybe we could show you how to dance as well."

"Violet~" Luculia pouted a little, as they lay down. Violet became to flush even harder at that response, and now had some ideas of her own. She hesitated, and spoke, "Luculia... do you think we could be like sisters to her? I think she wants one to be with."

Luculia tucked closer to Amy, right between her and Violet. "Mmm. I'm sure that would be what she wants. Maybe we should talk tomorrow."

"I guess so. We have to. Goodnight, Luculia."

"Goodnight, Violet..."

Soon, they all fell into sleep, and the the lights went out, and the darkness came into the room.

...

As the lights were off, Amy thought of a dream. She was in a golden field of wheat, and as she turned around her to see the scenery, she saw Taylor in the distance, barely seen with only her golden hair as a sign, and when she tried to get closer, that girl turned into someone else. She now looked like Violet. Another girl was there in the distance, with flowing red hair. All Amy could imagine was moving closer and closer... into the light...

It was a good dream. That was all Amy Bartlett thought, as those voice kept calling out her name, one before she was Isabella York, the only ones who never called her Isabella York.

"Amy... Amy..."

It was a voice of joy. And all Amy could think, was that she was ever so happy to have met them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Yuri story I made for Violet Evergarden I first put on Wattpad. I had wanted to transfer the story to Ao3 for sometime, but I never got the invitation.
> 
> Anyway, I saw that Violet is shipped with both Amy and Luculia, so I thought if they could form a trio, it would be cute.
> 
> I also have more Violet Evergarden Yurifics posted on Wattpad, which you can see here:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/177747302-violet-evergarden%27s-yuri-tales


End file.
